2004
List of Albums and Events in 2004. Albums *3 Inches of Blood - Advance & Vanquish *A Perfect Circle - eMOTIVe *The Acacia Strain - 3750 *Aerosmith - Honkin' On Bobo *Anthrax - Music of Mass Destruction *Anthrax - The Greater of Two Evils *Arch Enemy - Dead Eyes See No Future *Atreyu - The Curse *Behemoth - Demigod *Black Label Society - Hangover Music Vol. VI *Black Sabbath - Black Box: The Complete Original Black Sabbath (1970 - 1978) *Bloodbath - Nightmares Made Flesh *Buckethead - Population Override *Cannibal Corpse - The Wretched Spawn *Cradle of Filth - Nymphetamine *Damageplan - New Found Power *Def Leppard - Best of Def Leppard *Dio - Master of the Moon *Dragonforce - Sonic Firestorm *Drowning Pool - Desensitized *Europe - Start from the Dark *Europe - Rock the Night: The Very Best of Europe *Exodus - Tempo of the Damned *Fear Factory - Archetype *Finntroll - Nattfodd *Finntroll - Trollhammaren *Gene Simmons - Asshole *God Forbid - Gone Forever *Godsmack - The Other Side *Guns 'N Roses - Greatest Hits: Guns 'N Roses *Helmet - Unsung: The Best of Helmet *HIM - And Love Said No: The Greatest Hits 1997--2004 *Iced Earth - The Glorious Burden *Iced Earth - The Blessed and the Damned *In Flames - Soundtrack to Your Escape *Incubus - A Crow Left of the Murder... *Joe Satriani - Is There Love in Space? *Joe Satriani - G3: Rockin' in the Free World *Judas Priest - Metalogy *Killswitch Engage - The End of Heartache *Korn - Greatest Hits, Volume 1 *Lamb of God - Ashes of the Wake *Linkin Park - Collision Course *Lordi - The Monsterican Dream *Machine Head - Through the Ashes of Empires *Marilyn Manson - Lest We Forget: The Best of... *Mastodon - Leviathan *Mayhem - Chimera *Megadeth - The System Has Failed *Motorhead - Inferno *Napalm Death - Leaders Not Followers: Part 2 *Necrophagist - Epitaph *Nightwish - Once *Nirvana - With The Lights Out *Otep - House of Secrets *Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder *Pearl Jam - Live at Benaroya Hall *Queens of the Stone Age - Stone Age Complications *Queensryche - The Art of Live *Rammstein - Reise, Reise *Rush - Feedback *Salvia - Survival of the Sickest *Saxon - Lionheart *Scorpions - Unbreakable *Sevendust - Southside Double-Wide: Acoustic Live *Shadows Fall - The War Within *Slipknot - Vol. 3: (The Subliminal Verses) *Soil - Redefine *Soilwork - The Early Chapters *Sonata Arctica - Reckoning Night *Sonata Arctica - Don't Say a Word *Soulfly - Prophecy *Static-X - Beneath, Between, Beyond *Suffocation - Souls to Deny *Sybreed - Slave Design *UFO - You Are Here *Van Halen - The Best of Both Worlds *Velvet Revolver - Contraband *W.A.S.P. - The Neon God: Part 1--The Rise *Within Temptation - The Silent Force Newly Formed Bands *Abacabb *Alestorm *Alter Bridge *Architects *Black Tide *Bring Me The Horizon *Cancer Bats *Enforcer *Evile *Job For A Cowboy Events *Dimebag Darrell of Pantera & Damageplan Murdered. *Damageplan Split Up after the Death of Guitarist Dimebag Darrell *Creed Split Up *Cadaver Split Up *Megadeth Reform. *Motley Crue Reform *Extreme Reform *Steve Smyth leaves Testament *Brian Welch leaves Korn *Maniac leaves Mayhem *Brian Hoffman leaves Deicide *Jack Owen leaves Cannibal Corpse *Eric Hoffman leaves Deicide *Mike Smith leaves Limp Bizkit *Clint Lowery leaves Sevendust *Jason Jones joins Drowning Pool *Joey Vera joins Anthrax *Terry Balsamo joins Evanescence *Glen Drover joins Megadeth *Jack Owen joins Deicide *Dave Suzuki joins Deicide *James MacDonough joins Megadeth *Shawn Drover joins Megadeth *Jimmie Lee Sloas joins Megadeth *Attila Csihar rejoins Mayhem *Chris Poland rejoins Megadeth *Wes Borland rejoins Limp Bizkit *Sammy Hagar rejoins Van Halen *Greg Christian rejoins Testament *Velvet Revolver release Debut *Damageplan release Debut